Several nations and terrorist groups have or are believed to have the capability to produce chemical or biological weapons ("CBWs"). Moreover, recent events indicate that certain nations and terrorist groups are willing to use CBWs. For instance, during the war between Iraq and Iran, chemical weapons were deployed by Iraq against both Iranian ground forces and the Kurdish civilian population. An example of terrorist use of chemical weapons against a civilian population is the recent release of a nerve gas in a Tokyo subway station. One type of CBW that is of particular concern are viruses. Characteristics of the types of viruses that are believed to be particularly suitable for use in warfare and terrorist activities are: (1) a relatively short incubation period; (2) debilitating or deadly effects; and/or (3) communicability. Among the types of viruses that exhibit some or all of these characteristics are smallpox, viral encephalitides and viral hemorrhagic fevers. Among the viral hemorrhagic virus is the well-known Ebola virus. The possibility of viral agents being used against military personnel in a warfare situation or against a civilian population in a terrorist attack has created the need for rapid identification of the presence or likely presence of viral agents so that countermeasures can be taken to minimize the effects upon the target population.